How to punch loneliness
by justsummer
Summary: Ich liebte Jacob, er liebte Bella, sie liebte ihren Verlobten, der Jacob ganz sicher nicht war." Sie liebt Jacob Black, den Bad Boy der Schule, denjenigen, der sie nicht einmal ansieht. Aber gibt es trotzdem Hoffnung? Jacob Black/OC Oneshot


HOW TO PUNCH LONELINESS

Einsamkeit.  
Ich würde meine beiden Hände dafür ins Feuer legen, dass er dieses Wort nicht kannte. Ich meine, er ist Mister Super-Beliebt, während ich ehr die Rolle der stillen Beobachterin habe. Er ist der Bad Boy der Schule, derjenige, über den alle lachen, derjenige, den die Hälfte der Mädchen als ihr Eigen ansehen wollte.

Aber sein Herz war ja schon vergeben.

Nein, schön wäre es, wenn er es mir selber gesagt hätte. Schön wäre es, wenn wir uns überhaupt nah genug gewesen wären, um Freunde zu sein. Aber ich bin der Meinung, er wusste nicht einmal, dass ich existierte. Nein, ich hatte ihn gesehen. Zusammen mit einem Mädchen aus Forks, von der Kim meinte, sie hieße Isabella Swan. Ich liebte Jacob, er liebte Bella, sie liebte ihren Verlobten, der Jacob ganz sicher nicht war.  
Jacob hatte sich in den letzen Monaten verändert. Wirklich verändert. Wenn man nicht ganz genau wüsste, wen man vor sich stehen hatte, wäre er nicht wiederzuerkennen. Nur seine Augen waren dieselben geblieben, soweit man das aus der Ferne beurteilen kann. Er war gewachsen, hatte Muskeln bekommen, um die ihn jeder aktive Leistungssportler beneiden würde, und er war fast nur noch mit Sam Uley und seiner Gang zusammen. Und das schloss auch Kim ein, meine beste, Entschuldigung, ehemals beste Freundin.

Sie war jahrelang in Jared Harris verliebt gewesen, bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal zu sehen schien. Und von dem Moment an waren die Beiden unzertrennlich. Jared ist ebenfalls ein Teil der La Push Gang, also ist es keine Frage, bei wem Kim jetzt immer ist.  
Nein, ich bin ihr nicht einmal böse, dass sie Jared gewählt hatte. Ich meine, er ist die Liebe ihres Lebens und ich bin nichts dagegen. Ich glaube, wenn er mich bemerken würde, würde ich auch jeden einzelnen Moment mit ihm verbringen wollen. Und wahrscheinlich hätte ich keinen einzigen Moment mehr für sie Zeit.

Aber das Schicksal hatte es gut mit Kim gemeint, nicht mit mir.

Es war so ein Gefühl, das ich hatte, das heute etwas geschehen würde, etwas Wichtiges, etwas Großes. Dieses Gefühl war in dem Moment da, in dem ich die Augen aufschlug und ließ sich auch nicht vertreiben, als ich unter meine allmorgendliche Dusche sprang um wach zu werden.  
Es war eines dieser verheißungsvollen Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, eines dieser Gefühle, die alles in einem durcheinanderbringen, die einen im selben Moment selbstbewusst und verloren machen.  
Während ich in der Küche saß, und wie jeden Morgen mein Müsli herunter schlang, fiel mein Blick auf den Kalender. Freitag.

An sich hatte dieser Tag ja gar nichts Schlechtes. Aber er läutete das Wochenende ein, und so sehr, wie andere Menschen sich darauf freuten, sosehr hasste ich es.  
Ich meine, was anderes als lernen und Hausarbeit soll man machen, wenn man keine Freunde hat, die etwas mit dir unternehmen?

Ich war wie jeden Morgen zu spät. Früher hatte meine Mutter immer behauptet, sie fände es gut, dass ich ein Mädchen wäre, denn die wären ja bekanntlich nie unpünktlich. Tja, das hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Ich war wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer als irgendwelche Jungs. Aber ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt. Es wäre das komischste Gefühl aller Zeiten gewesen, wenn ich mich an einem Tag einmal nicht beeilen müsste.

Die La Push High School ist winzig. Wir kommen mit der Schüler Zahl nicht einmal an die vierhundert Grenzen. Entsprechend klein sind auch die Kurse.  
Im Allgemeinen hatte ich nicht das Geringste gegen Schule. Ich hatte nur etwas gegen Lehrer, die meinten einen für alles bestrafen zu müssen. Und so handelte ich mir Nachsitzen ein. Ich meine NACHSITZEN!! Ich, Elisabeth Evans saß nie nach! Vielleicht war es das, was ich heute Morgen gespürt hatte. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag.

Die Stunden rasten an mir vorbei und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das verursachte.  
Meine letzte Stunde war Sport. Auf der einen Seite liebte ich dieses Fach, auf der anderen hasste ich es abgrundtief. Ich hasste es, da ich sportlich hoch unbegabt bin, da ich mich in jeder Stunde blamiere und weil ich Sport im Allgemeinen hasse. Und ich liebte diese Stunden, weil ich sie mit ihm hatte, mit Jacob Black. Ja, ich gestehe. Er ist einer der Gründe, wegen denen ich so viele Unfälle baute. Ich war einfach unkonzentriert.  
Wir spielten Volleyball, eigentlich eines der Spiele, in denen ich keine totale Niete bin. Der Coach teilte uns in Gruppen auf. Wen verwunderte es, dass er alle La Push Gang Mitglieder aussortierte, sie in zwei Mannschaften steckte und ihnen ein eigenes Spielfeld gab. Wir „Normalsterblichen" spielten ebenfalls gegeneinander und ich war glücklicherweise in der besseren Mannschaft gelandet.  
Satzball. Es stand 24 zu 19 für uns. Noch einen Punkt, und wir hätten das Spiel gewonnen.  
Aufschlag in die rechte Ecke. Sie spielten den Ball zurück über das Netz, knapp nur.  
Etwas Hartes traf mich am Hinterkopf, ich hörte noch einen Ruf und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Das erste, was ich hörte, war eine helle Stimme, die alle möglichen Schimpfwörter ausstieß. Diese schien von der zweiten Stimme, einer dunkleren Stimme, die beruhigend auf jemanden einredete, gar keine Notiz zu nehmen.  
Ich lag auf etwas weichem, also nicht mehr in der Sporthalle. Moment, Sporthalle? Mein Kopf tat weh, es hämmerte hinter meiner Stirn. Wegen einer Verletzung, oder wegen meinem Gehirn, das verzweifelt versuchte die Informationen die ich hatte zu einem Szenario zusammenzustecken, welches das Geschehene erklären würde. Aber ich fand keine logische Erklärung. Der Ball war doch in einer ganz anderen Ecke des Spielfeldes gewesen, und die Kraft, mit der der Ball geschossen wurde, reichte nie und nimmer um jemanden bewusstlos zu schlagen…  
Probehalber öffnete ich die Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder, als Neonlicht mich blendete.

„Liz?", fragte die helle Stimme, die vorher geschimpft hatte. Und jetzt erkannte ich sie. Es war Kim! Wie hatte sie davon erfahren? Wir waren nicht im selben Kurs!  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen, dieses Mal auf das Licht vorbereitet. Das erste, das ich sah, war eine weiße Decke. Ich drehte meinem Kopf nach rechts und sah in Kims Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren zusammengekniffen, zwischen ihren Brauen hatte sie Sorgenfalten. Jetzt, wo ich sie ansah, lächelte sie.

„Hey, Sweetheart!", sagte sie leise. Ich nickte langsam, nachdenklich.  
Irgendetwas war geschehen, aber was?  
Ich drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Ohne Zweifel, das hier war ein Krankenhaus. Auf der linken Seite meines Bettes ging der Raum weiter und ein zweites Bett stand dort, in dem ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen lag.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich langsam und sah Kim wieder an.  
„Gleich, Liz!", von dem Geschimpfe war nichts mehr übrig. Jetzt war sie wieder die nette Kim, fürsorglich und süß.  
Sie drehte sich um und ich konnte hinter sie sehen. Dort in dem Sessel saß Jared Harris. Natürlich. Wieso sollte Kim auch irgendwo sein, wo er nicht ist?  
„Sagst du ihm Bescheid?", bat sie ihn. Er nickte, erhob sich, drückte Kim einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging.  
Meine ehemals beste Freundin wandte sich mir erst wieder zu, als die Tür hinter ihrem Freund zufiel.  
„Du bist im Krankenhaus!", sagte sie und zog sich den Sessel, in dem Jared vorher gesessen hatte näher an mein Bett heran, „Du warst bewusstlos, hast eine Gehirnerschütterung"  
Ich lächelte sie schief an. Na super. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum mein Kopf sich anfühlte, als wäre ein kompletter Straßenbautrupp darin unterwegs.  
„Du warst fast eine halbe Stunde weg!", erklärte Kim. Sie hatte gerade geendet, als der schönste Arzt der Welt, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, in das Zimmer kam. Jeder kannte ihn. Und somit hatte sich auch die Frage: „In welchem Krankenhaus bin ich?", geklärt: Forks Hospital.  
Eine viertel Stunde später ging der Doktor wieder, mir einschärfend, sofort Bescheid zu sagen, sollte mir schwindelig oder übel werden.  
Es verging eine halbe Stunde, in der Kim und ich versuchten leichte Konversation zu machen. Natürlich hätten wir uns viel zu erzählen gehabt, natürlich hätten wir uns so verhalten können wie in den alten Zeiten, aber das war unangebracht, und das wussten wir beide.  
„Was ist genau passiert?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Du hast einen Ball an den Kopf bekommen!", erklärte Kim, „Unbeabsichtigt natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, das Jake das nicht gewollt hat"  
Ich erstarrte bei ihren Worten. Jake? Jacob Black? Wäre es nicht schlimm genug gewesen, wenn ich einfach nur ohnmächtig im Sportunterricht zusammengebrochen wäre? Musste ich jetzt auch noch von dem Jungen abgeschossen werden, in den ich verliebt war? Musste das wirklich sein? Hasste das Schicksal mich so sehr?  
„Oh nein, Liz!", flüsterte Kim. Natürlich hatte sie mein Erstarren gemerkt, natürlich kannte sie mich gut genug um meine Gedankengänge weiter zu verfolgen. So wie sie mir damals von ihrer Liebe für Jared erzählt hatte, hatte ich ihr von meiner für Jacob erzählt. Sie griff nach meiner Hand, „Es wird alles gut!" Sie lächelte mich lieb an, „Bestimmt!"  
Ich löste ihre Hand aus meiner und es dauerte nicht lange bis Kim sich verabschiedete.

Kurz nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, drehte das Mädchen aus dem Nachbarbett sich zu mir.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie in genau derselben Situation war. Derjenige, den sie liebte, sah sie nicht. Katie und ich redeten lange und die Parallelen, die es in unseren Geschichten gab waren fast schon gruselig. Sie ging auch auf die La Push High School und war ein Jahr unter mir. Sie gestand mit tomatenrotem Gesicht, dass Seth Clearwater es ihr angetan hatte und so litten wir gemeinsam.  
Ich würde am nächsten Tag wieder entlassen werden, nur eine Nacht zur Beobachtung bleiben, während Katie mit ihrem verkorksten Blinddarm länger bleiben musste.

Es war kurz vor Ende der Besuchszeit, als auf einmal laute Stimmen die sonstige Stille durchbrachen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nicht einmal übernatürlich laut, sondern einfach nur lauter als die anderen, wegen der Umgebung gedämpften Geräusche.

„Sie will mich nicht sehen!", sagte eine tiefe, raue Stimme, „Verdammt noch mal, es ist meine Schuld, dass sie hier liegt!"  
„Genau!", erwiderte eine andere Stimme, die fast genauso klang wie die erste, „Und genau deswegen wirst du deinen Allerwertesten jetzt auch in dieses Krankenzimmer bewegen und dich brav entschuldigen!"  
„Aber…!"  
„Kein Aber! Denk dran, was passiert ist! Los!", und wie auf diesen Befehl antwortend ging die Tür auf und ein schuldbewusst aussehender Jacob Black trat in das Zimmer. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er näher an mein Bett trat und schlussendlich aufsah.  
Dieser Blick, dieser eine einzige Blick war mit überhaupt gar nichts vergleichbar.  
Es war, als würde die Welt stehen bleiben, und es nur noch uns beide geben, wie in einer riesigen Seifenblase. Da waren so viele Gefühle in seinen Augen, Gefühle, die ich nicht verstand.  
Da war so viel Liebe, dieser Blick war so liebend.  
Schlussendlich erwies ich mich doch als schwach und wandte den Blick ab. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und setzte sich in den Sessel, der von Kims Besuch immer noch unverändert an meinem Bett stand.  
„Hallo!", sagte er leise.  
„H…Hey", brachte ich stockend und so leise heraus, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er es hörte.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und seine Augen schienen mein Gesicht abzuwandern, als ob sie nach offensichtlichen Verletzungen suchen würden. Ich spürte meine Wangen heiß werden. Sicherlich war ich krebsrot.  
„Ga…Ganz Gut!", stotterte ich und wurde prompt noch röter.  
Er lächelte. Nicht eines dieser 100 Watt Jacob Black Grinsen, sondern ein kleineres, zurückhaltenderes Lächeln, das mein Herz Saltos schlagen ließ.

„Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht mit dem Ball treffen!", begann er, „Eigentlich wollte ich Embry treffen, aber dann hat Quil so einen dämlichen Spruch gebracht und mir…"  
„Schon okay!", unterbrach ich ihn und beging den großen Fehler in seine Augen zu sehen.  
Jedes Wort, das ich hätte sagen können, war auf einmal verschwunden, zusammengeschmolzen in einen Großen Klumpen Gedankenmasse, die lautete, wie toll Jacob doch ist.  
Ich ertrank rettungslos in seinen braunen Augen und hätte nie im Leben Hilfe haben wollen.  
Wir schwiegen, und mit jeder Sekunde wurde das Schweigen peinlicher.

Irgendwann fragte er dann: „Du bist doch Kims beste Freundin, oder?"  
„Ehemals beste Freundin!", korrigierte ich, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an, „Wenn man abgesehen von heute Wochenlang kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hat"  
Es war mir überraschend einfach gefallen, diese Worte zu sprechen. Jetzt sah ich ihn an und er grinste das Jacob Black Grinsen. Dadurch legte sich bei mir automatisch ein Schalter um und ich lächelte zurück. Und erklärt mich für verrückt, aber mir war so, als würde Jacobs Grinsen sich noch verbreitern.

Und dann war auf einmal dieser Gedanke in meinem Kopf. Dieser Gedanke, der Schmetterlinge durch meine Venen schickte und mein Herz im Dreieck springen ließ:  
Was, wenn doch die Chance bestand, dass er mich mochte? Was, wenn die Chancen auf eine richtige, eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit Jacob Black doch nicht so schlecht standen, wie ich dachte?

Aber mein Gefühl von heute morgen hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Wie groß begriff ich erst, als Jake mich in sein Geheimnis einweihte und mir erzählte, was in dem Moment geschehen war, in dem er nach dem Mädchen gesehen hatte, das den Ball, den er geworfen hatte, an den Kopf bekommen hatte.


End file.
